borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Veggienater
The right combo As far as damage output on Sal... Check Nagy's talk page. He is talking about his Salvador combo. OMFG! I played with him a few times and DANM. Probably the most damage output I seen ever. 19:21, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Nagy quote: Salvador can unload one DP Harold while gunzerking and kill them with relative ease so never really had a problem; swapped out the Heart Breaker - which would just ricochet - temporarily for the Ogre and it was even better. But like most enemies, can't stand up to Pimpernel+Creamer. /Nagy quote 18:48, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Prompt I tried prompting Killa into asking for help. Enough with subtleties... You should help Killa by putting Uboxes up (for everyone) on his Ubox sandbox. If you don't have time thats fine. 19:26, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:UBxs I must be honest, I'm not entirely certain why Robot feels that I require help. I have a basic idea of how to put userboxes together, and I don't think I did a terrible job of it. The only userbox I have issue with is Template:User BL2 DLC2, because the picture is being irritating when I attempt to size it. If you see anything hugely wrong with my userboxes, I'm open for pointers. If I do need help in future, I'll definitely ask. Thanks. 03:28, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I know Bot means well, I just enjoy pulling his chain every now and again. I actually hadn't thought of cropping it and reuploading, thanks for that. I know I can come off as curt and standoffish sometimes, it's not intentional, I don't actually have any issue with Bot suggesting I need help besides not knowing why he suggested it. I don't think we ever actually got to chat before this so I figure I may as well say hi. I'm Killar(or Killa), the newest liaison and greeter, and current cat-handler (I maintain pix w/o cats) as well as attempted reducer of orphans (not going terribley well). I look forward to working with, or at the very least discussing userboxes with, you in the future. I think your boxes look amazing, btw. 04:47, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I meant help with the project. Not with any code or anything. There are dozens of Uboxes for BL2 that need making. User of seraph, user of moxxie, user of axton/gaige/krieg/maya/salvador/zer0, and many others that I am not as familiar with as veg would be. I mean come on... I use H.O.T. Moxxie guns? That right there should have veg contributing to the Ubox sandbox in a heartbeat. Veg is just sitting around "vegin" after all. I know Veg has his excuses... bunch of real life stuff and all but I am just not going to let up on the original Liaison who inspired me. 06:06, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Ahh, I didn't actually mean to make this into a project, but I suppose tis not a bad idea. I could see about making a few more boxes for BL2, of course Veg is welcome to help, I never turn down a more experienced hand. I can't help but put this out there, user of Moxxie sounds dirty... 14:01, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Don't take it too personally, IATBR thinks everyone requires help. Looking forward to the userbox revival. 17:21, October 1, 2013 (UTC) He seeks complete domination of the wiki through making everyone thankful to him, the monster! But yeah, I know he's not insinuating anything other than his influence. Hopefully the revival can live up to all our expectations (or surpass them even)! 18:21, October 1, 2013 (UTC) We need more images if I am to create any of the DLC boxes. I was not able to find many at all and then only for a few of the DLC. Scarlets DLC had only 1 and it is not really a good choice for a UBX. Get me images and I can make the boxes. 04:30, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I can't take screenshots due to being on the Xbox, but I do seem to have some luck with tracking images down. Is there anything in particular you're looking for? Logo's for the different DLCs? (we have Torgue's and Tina's). I do foresee some difficulty with this, we have plenty of images, just not many that are altogether useful. 04:53, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I am in the same boat. None of the digial cam shots i have tried to take, come out well. Yes there are a lot of images but as you say, not really any i feel comfortable using. I can probably crop a few existing images to make them usable, but there is not a single Pirates Booty intro that i can use or even crop to make usable. If you can find one or download/ have someone download one from somewhere and give me the file name, i will see what i can do. 05:22, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Are either of these to your liking? File:Scarlett1.jpg , File:Scarlett2.jpg I was also thinking that we could make userboxes for having completed the DLC. The one for Captain Scarlett's could use File:Leviathan.jpg and say something along the lines of "This player has sunk the Leviathan and plundered Captain Scarlett's booty!". Thoughts? 16:29, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I actually found those images online, they weren't on the wiki yet. If we don't use both, I'll mark one for deletion. I was unsure of the format used in the BL1 userboxes, but I can definitely do the userboxes to be just about defeating the raid/end bosses, you're right that it implies completing the DLC. We could have two per DLC as well, if we include the raid boss AND the end boss (it would be 3 for Scarlett's and Hammerlock's). This might actually serve to be a good relief from my BL1 variants proposal. 22:10, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I checked out the userbox gallery when I was adding a whole bunch to my profile. You have a good way of looking at this, and I am inclined to agree, however I must use stuffy vocabulary to do it so as not to dispel the overwhelming aura of despair imagined to emanate from my very core. We may as well have fun doing this, if others don't like an individual box, they don't have to use it. I will likely create a few boxes when I get home tonight (I'm currently half way through a Business Law lecture Fun, fun, fun). I also agree that the BL1 vault hunter UBxs are kind of lack-luster. 23:10, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Lookin' good! I wonder if Digistruct Peak Challenge is viable for these. I'm not sure that it has an intro image ... I suppose its not really a DLC like the others, its an expansion pack with an added location. I'll have to see if an appropriate image is anywhere to be found... as of now four awesome uboxs have been made, let's continue that (note that this largely me telling I to stop being a lazy arse/pause my other projects momentarily. 05:20, October 3, 2013 (UTC) If it ships separately, which Digistruct Peak does, it should count as a separate addon, should it not?personal mileage may vary Also, every main DLC (of which there are four) has a stock splash image on a black background, usually visible from their respective trailers or official annoucements. I myself am in an Economics lecture and as such cannot retrieve said images. 10:14, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I have put down a short list in the sandbox. The list will expand and get specific when they start being crossed off. I have recruited Raz via steam to help as well. I will help also. The problem is that everyone is so busy right now, but it doesn't matter... The wiki isn't going anywhere. 16:17, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Do you want/are okay with your UBxs being templated in main space? 19:47, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Digi- peak is part of the UVHM pack 2 and is technically not a seperate DLC. We could make Boxes for UVHM 1 & 2 and then make a box for reaching OP 8 along with some other level milestone boxes. 03:50, October 4, 2013 (UTC) That's a great idea! Btw, I have templated all the boxes that were in my sandbox, so all the BL2 character boxes you (Veggie) made can be accessed via , with no space before the 2. The boss boxes are templated as , without "the invincible" or anything like that (Hyperius the invincible -> ). I plan to try to keep that formatting rather standard, so you can expect my uboxes to be named in the same manner later on. I've also swapped out my uboxes for the DLC ownership templates with yours. Those are named . 19:12, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I got an AX300 Pearl Aries that exceeds the posted max specs with 1430 damage, so am wondering how to tell if it is legit. Thanks, Quiddam (talk) 15:46, January 27, 2018 (UTC)rocky (quiddam@protonmail.com) blands 3 will you be returning for the new game? 17:51, August 13, 2019 (UTC)